In the discussion immediately above, reference was made to a given microprocessor, to a previously written software program, to an earlier designed single program microprocessor, and to a particularly designed host operating software program. In the actual practice of the present invention, the given microprocessor specifically refers to an improvement to Intel Corporation's 80386 and 80486™ microprocessor, hereinafter merely referred to as the 386 microprocessor since the invention is equally applicable to both. The earlier designed single programmed microprocessor refers to Intel Corporation's earlier designed single program 8086 microprocessor. The previously written software program refers to any of a number of different programs including specifically DOS programs that were previously written for the 8086 microprocessor. Finally, the host operating software program refers to any suitable host or central control operating system such as WINDOWS™ software by Microsoft or UNIX™ system software by AT&T, both written specifically for the given microprocessor so that the latter can operate in the virtual operating mode described above. While the present invention will be described hereinafter in relation to the Intel 386 (and 486™) and 8086 microprocessors, the previously written DOS programs, and a WINDOWS or UNIX operating system, it is to be understood that the present invention is not limited to those particular microprocessors, to those previously written software programs, or to those particular central operating systems. With that understanding in mind, a brief history of the 8086 and the 386 microprocessors will immediately follow. A more detailed discussion of those microprocessors as they relate specifically to the present invention will be provided in the